


The Elven King from the Hobbit

by r0am3r



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0am3r/pseuds/r0am3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>짧은 단상</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elven King from the Hobbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [molamola_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/molamola_K/gifts).



지금은 모두가 어둠숲이라 부르는 드넓은 산림은 한때는 푸른숲이라 불리웠다. 바깥에서 어둠숲이라 부르던 푸른숲이라 부르던 상관않고 그 숲에 사는 영생을 부여받은 첫번째 종족은 자신들의 숲을 위대한 숲이라 부른다. 고향을 잃고 놀도르의 왕국에 잠시 머무르다 그곳을 떠난 상처입은 신다르를 쾌활한 난도르가 받아들여 함께 어울려 사는 그 땅은 드넓은 산림이다. 고향이 파괴당한 채 떠돌아야했던 신다르들은 자신들이 자리 잡은 땅이 다시 침략당하는 것을 원치 않았기 때문에 외부의 위협으로부터 그 땅을 지키고자 했고 따라서 그에 앞장선 신다르들이 왕국의 틀을 만들고 그 땅과 함께 살고 있는 모두를 지켰다. 난도르들은 온화하게 신다르들의 뜻을 따랐고 그들의 보호를 받아들였다. 왕국의 목표는 그 땅에 살고 있는 스스로를 지키고 보호하는 일이었다.

그러나 서쪽 땅에서 쫓겨온 마법사가 에레기온의 놀도르 왕을 속여 절대적인 힘을 가진 반지를 만들면서 위대한 숲의 엘프들은 숲 바깥에서 일어나는 일에 영향을 받기 시작했다. 에레기온은 전투에서 패배하여 멸망하고 마법사에게 속아 위대한 반지를 만들어낸 왕은 살해당했으며 생존자들은 마지막 안식의 집이라 불리는 깊은 골짜기로 도망쳤다. 신다르들을 다스린 왕의 자손인 반엘프와 고향을 잃은 채 떠돌던 그들을 받아주었던 린돈의 놀도르 대왕이 위대한 숲의 첫번째 왕에게 함께 싸우자고 도움을 요청하자 왕은 지금은 사라진 땅 위에 세워졌던 신다르들의 고향을 떠올렸다. 겹치고 엇갈린 악연과 사악한 속임수, 그리고 저주받으리 만치 찬란한 광휘를 뿜어내었던 보석에 눈이 먼 욕심많은 자들의 손에 무너진 그들의 고향은 여전히 아픈 기억이었다. 새로이 자리잡은 땅과 그들을 받아준 난도르들이 그 땅 위에서 살아왔던 것 그대로 앞으로도 살아가기 위해 왕은 마지막 원정에 참여하기로 결정했다. 위대한 숲의 왕은 자신의 아들과 이제는 숲의 엘프라는 이름아래 하나로 뭉친 신다르와 난도르의 군대를 이끌고 인간과 엘프 최후의 연합군에 참여하여 자신들의 고향을 무너트린 자를 따르는 후계를 상대하기 위해 나섰다.

그들은 전투에서 승리하였다. 연합군의 적은 그의 전능한 힘을 잃고 모습조차 빼앗긴채 형체를 잃어버렸다. 하지만 그 승리를 위해 연합군은 뼈아픈 댓가를 치렀다. 그들은 위대한 인간의 왕과 마지막 놀도르의 대왕 그리고 위대한 숲의 첫번째 왕을 모두 잃었다. 이것이 제 2시대에 일어난 일이었다. 

 

 

천년이라는 시간은 짧은 필멸자의 삶에 비하자면 불멸이라는 말이 과언이 아닐만큼 오랜 시간인데 어둠숲의 두번째 왕은 6천여 년의 시간을 살아왔다. 매일밤 밤하늘의 별들이 원을 그리며 이동할 때 유일하게 제 자리를 지킨다고 사람들이 믿는 북극성이 실은 일정한 주기로 바뀐다는 사실을 알 정도로 그는 오랜 시간을 살았다. 그가 살아온 시간은 인간이 한 문명을 일으키고 천지가 뒤흔들려 대륙이 가라앉을 정도로 긴 시간이다. 

아버지를 잃은 왕자는 위대한 숲으로 돌아왔다. 그는 난도르의 고귀한 여인과 결합하여 자신의 외모를 닮고 밝은 아내의 성격을 닮은 아들을 얻었으나 그녀는 곧 만도스의 홀로 떠났다. 왕이 된 그는 위대한 숲의 왕국을 지키기 위해 남았다. 

 

그는 숲의 소산 가운데 물 중의 물을 마시고 땅이 가장 뜨거운 곳에 품었던 불변의 것들을 아꼈다. 

 

그림자가 드리워진 그의 얼굴에 베어나는 것은 차갑게 불타오르는 감정이다. 세월의 더께가 내려 앉았음에도 그의 눈은 생생히 속내를 드러낸다. 그의 움직임은 제련된 은처럼 군더더기 없고 그의 바람은 정제되어 순수하다. 그는 자신이 지키는 자들이 피흘리는 것을 원하지 않고 그들의 땅이 더럽혀지는 것을 참지 않으며 왕국이 위협받는 것을 좌시하지 않는다. 

 

 

 

스란두일, 위대한 숲의 왕 신다르와 난도르를 지키는 자.

 

 

 

2013/03/26


End file.
